


Sisters Canary

by orphan_account



Series: Arrow Adventures [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Laurel Lance is troubled, Lazarus Pit, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Reaction, Sara Lance is Alive, Sister-Sister Relationship, and insane, arrow s04e03, i want to know why, my attempt to get in Laurels head post lazarus pit, tell me more!, they didn't give her enough screen time, what were her motivations?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel Lance had had one job. Don't mess up, protect their city, and most importantly don't hurt anyone else she cared about.</p><p>Something she spectacularly failed at apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters Canary

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this the hour after the latest arrow episode finished (not something I usually do) mostly because I was disappointed.
> 
> I really wanted to see more of Laurel, I wanted to know she was bringing back her sister and why she wasn't listening to anyone else.
> 
> Since they didn't show me, I wrote it for myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Why?_

 

Laurel slid to the ground, the stone wall cool behind her back.

 

_Why had she thought this was a good idea?_

 

In front of her stood Sara. Alive. Breathing. And not really Sara at all.

 

_Why had she ever thought this would work?_

 

She choked back a sob as Sara lunged at her threateningly again. The only thing restraining her were the chains.

 

The chains that were keeping her from attacking her only sister. And Thea and Nyssa before that. Two other people Sara would never have hurt before.

 

_Nothing ever went right for her, why had she ever thought this would end in any way but bad?_

 

And it was all Laurel's fault. Like always.

 

_How could she have been so naïve?_

 

"Oh Sara…" she whispered.

 

Physically Sara looked so much better than the corpse Laurel had dug up, but mentally? Spiritually?

 

Her sister still wasn't here.

 

_Why hadn't she listened to Nyssa?_

 

Laurel buried her face in her hands, unable to look at the body that should have housed Sara's soul a second longer.

 

_Why had she ever thought she was owed this?_

 

She pulled at her hair violently, at once wishing for a strong drink and grateful that there wasn't one within her reach.

 

Thea had made sure of that before leaving her to stew.

 

_She'd lost Tommy. And Oliver. And Sara before this. Then Sara again. And now Sara for the final time._

 

The chains clanged and she looked up to see Sara once again straining against them. So much like a caged bird.

 

If said bird was murderous.

 

_After everyone she'd lost, hadn't fate owed her this? Owed her Sara?_

 

She wiped the tears from her face and climbed shakily to her feet. Once upright she moved towards Sara.

 

Stopping just out of reach she searched her eyes, for any sign of Sara. Of her baby sister.

 

_When would she learn that life didn't owe her anything?_

 

"You must hate me." Laurel told her.

 

She wasn't shocked when she didn't get a reaction other than a grunt, but it was still just another stab at her heart.

 

But then, even breathing was painful right now. Why wouldn't this be.

 

_Was it wrong to have expected to get Sara back? Or at least a version of her? Maybe with the occasional temper problem that Thea had, but nothing Laurel couldn't help her control?_

 

Laurel dared to reach forward and brush a strand of Sara's hair out of her face.

 

"But I didn't know how to live without you," She confessed, "Survive maybe, but never live."

 

She reached out to try and grasp Sara's hand.

 

Sara jerked her chains, a strange expression marring her face.

 

Laurel flinched back, swallowed and continued. "We always were two parts of a whole." 

 

_Why couldn't anything in her life ever go right? Was she doomed to make mistake after mistake? Hurt loved one after loved one when that was never her intention?_

 

Laurel turned away, intending to go cry somewhere again. Or see if she could borrow some league guys to beat up on, work out some of her pain, when a sound had her whirling around.

 

It… it had sounded for a moment like Sara had tried to say something rather than grunt.

 

_She was so stupid._

 

Sara was straining at her chains again, but this time it didn't appear as threatening. It was more like she was trying to reach out to Laurel?

 

"Sara?"

 

_Nothing ever went right for her. It was time she accepted that and moved on, instead of foolishly hoping this time would be different._

 

_It always ended the same. With her loved ones dead or worse because of something she did._

 

Sara's head jerked up, and for the first time since her resurrection actually looked at Laurel instead of through her.

 

_She was cursed to never do anything but bring pain to the people who were stupid enough to love her. Maybe she should just crawl back into the bottle and die there._

 

_At least she wouldn't hurt anyone else._

 

Laurel took the chance.

 

"Sara… I don't know if you're coherent or not, but I'm not going to waste it if this is it." Laurel spoke fast, worried the moment of seeming clarity would pass all too soon.

 

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I was weak, I didn't know how to do this without you. Any of it. Everything I did, reminded me of you. So I did a stupid thing and now you're suffering and you'll probably never forgive me."

 

She was shaking now, sobs wracking her frame.

 

"And I won't ask you to, I don’t deserve it. So just get better okay? And then you can hate me, and resent me but you'll do it alive."

 

_And it wasn't like anyone would miss her. Thea maybe, but Oliver was back now. She'd be fine. Queens always seemed to land on their feet._

 

"I'm just… I'm so sorry. I never should have risked this. Risked you."

 

When Sara just continued to stare at her, without saying anything or moving at all, Laurel looked down.

 

It hadn't been a moment of clarity then. She had just seen what she wanted to see, what every fiber of her being prayed to see. Sara was never coming back, not in soul.

 

Laurel had failed her, as she eventually failed everyone.

 

_Everyone would be better off without her. No one really needed her. Had they ever?_

 

"Lau-" Sara rasped out.

 

Laurel froze. That…that wasn't what she thought it was, was it? That had sounded almost like her name. But that wasn't possible. Right?

 

It wasn't really Sara.

 

"Sara?" She asked, unable to help herself.

 

_She'd been knocked down to the mat for the thousandth time. And she didn’t think she was getting back up this time._

 

Sara coughed once, and Laurel searched her face for any sign that her sister was in there somewhere.

 

Just when she was giving up, Sara tried to speak again.

 

And this time she got out an actual word. A name.

 

"Laurel?" Sara asked, looking lost.

 

And maybe she was lost within herself, but she'd said her name.

 

Laurel wanted to cry, and for the first time since Sara had risen from the pit something akin to hope swirled in her gut.

 

Maybe, just maybe, this was still fixable. Maybe she could get Sara back.

 

She'd recognized her after all, that had to mean something. If there was even a chance Sara was in there somewhere...

 

Maybe with a little work, Laurel could fix this. And Dinah Laurel Lance had never been scared to get her hands dirty.

 

_She got up from the mat._

_Her sister needed her, she could do no less._

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is how I imagine Laurel rationalized it all to herself. Laurel is my favorite character on the show, and I really just wish they'd give her more screen time. Let us see why she's doing this, why she'd go to these lengths when everyone is discouraging it. 
> 
> Also I'm nervous about this piece, I know Laurel isn't exactly a fandom favorite and I usually try to stay out of all that. But I really don't think she deserves all the hate she's getting? Katie Cassidy definitely doesn't.
> 
> That’s my two-cents anyways, feel free to disregard.
> 
> ** As always, like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. And if you're feeling particularly generous, tell me why.


End file.
